


丽江七楼

by xingyun6



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyun6/pseuds/xingyun6
Summary: 印花衬衫与风筝。





	丽江七楼

贺开朗对他说过，小朋友，有时我爱你变成一种自我发泄，像找到二十四小时的路边按摩店。十八岁的龚子棋在丽江的三点时反应过来，红着鼻子用力锤对方的肋骨，你说谁是鸡呢。

于是龚子棋喝得头昏脑胀，心情舒畅。又于是对哥哥张开双腿，他的下唇被用力啃咬，脖颈空白地一直流淌到下腹。贺开朗在龚子棋眼里好冷，好美，像酒吧陪酒小妹温馨地嘘寒问暖将自己塞到柔海里，从尾椎骨循环播放到肩胛，一遍一遍细条慢理又激烈无解，颇有数学公式地操他。龚子棋只能喘息，一抽一动黏到不能说话，像过曝的照片刺人眼球，劈开晶体。呻吟会皱皱地，热热地，如被强奸的狗女孩蜷缩在一起。

舌尖变咸湿，眼睛要流水，被快感征服的双腿在视线下要瘫痪。龚子棋被操到一口气上不来，断成碎片的吟叫，迷迷糊糊地半闭眼就看见对方满身的刺青，好像流出浓精一样的黑色河流在他阴茎上，变成一弯黑月。他笑得傻气，两只眼下面通红剔透，龚子棋拽住贺开朗的手指在肚腹上爬行，黏黏糊糊说哥，我要在这里纹对翅膀。

为什么，贺开朗头上的灯照到刺眼，圆球包裹着一圈钨丝烧黑的痕迹，照在他脸上有些惨白。双手打着圈说阿棋纹了后打架就不怕了，痛痛就会飞走，是不是?

龚子棋第一次如此认真地说，贺开朗你妈逼，你是傻逼吗。

十五时的丽江是色彩揉杂的画卷，你可以把一切初中生作文大选的词汇塞进去，读起来是微风吹过我脸颊上无情韶华一样夸张。龚子棋坐在单车尾座，双手汗淋淋抱住贺开朗的腰腹，圈住一条细细的圆。十八岁的他脸颊圆软，被风吹到袖子肥大鼓成热气球，他对大他五岁的贺开朗说，好热好热，我要喝可乐。贺开朗半张脸都被夕阳撕破到一白一暗，不要闹，他说。

被载回去时风汲汲倒在血管里，龚子棋的四肢像大爬虫盘住贺开朗，汗汲汲风汲汲软绵绵也算做一场爱了，嘴巴一张一开喘气，闹着喝水。贺开朗给十八岁男孩背诗，念诗，写诗，会从桃花源记、琵琶满声催讲到那个酒吧的成人浪事，哪个避孕套好用。还好龚子棋不是对文学囫囵吞枣，穿纯白内裤的文学小女孩，指责他说是唐太宗喜欢的不是赵飞燕。他只会扯开嗓子喊

我——这样——

说话——

像不像——

诗人——

贺开朗会从他额头亲一块旧疤，打趣说，你——这是——口吃——。龚子棋骂他傻逼，并且突然苦恼自己难看的像小学生的字。

晚上九时会在餐馆里喝珀斯卡红酒，刚刚成年的小屁孩喝低酒精啤酒。贺开朗摆弄相机一点点把龚子棋刻到胶片上，背景不挑不选，不管是奇怪交缠的双腿，用过的避孕套，墙角的一抹蚊子血都很好看了。龚子棋通红着鼻头像洋葱过敏，巨大的红聚集他的鼻尖，痴痴傻傻地咧开嘴笑喊哥你在干啥。他咀嚼肉块，撕扯食物，嘴巴色情地要进行无聊口交，晃着脑袋哈哈哈两眼一闭，掀开衣服。纯白色，粉红色，吸烟只挑草莓爆珠，无害无耻纯天然的小朋友攀上贺开朗的袖子，脖颈。拉住脚趾，裤角边白色线头。拽住心脏，小狗眼睛垂下来喊要——做——爱！贺开朗拎住他的后颈肉说口吃啊你，不做，我要走了，明天送你回家。

两年后龚子棋从大学溜出来，跟贺开朗又滚去丽江一次。贺开朗还是之前的样子，龚子棋却脸瘦了一圈，骨头硬硬地顶在皮肉上，显得很凶。小朋友长开了会注意自己的帅哥形象，说话刻意变成冷冷说嗨，嘴角抽了一下又笑不出来。贺开朗递给他一支草莓爆珠，龚子棋摇头拿出一支高度酒精味。

龚子棋说他去上海学唱歌了 ，顺便去了广州玩学了几句粤语，他问贺开朗，回答说没怎么样，还是写诗，拍照，混日子。有女朋友没，有啊，贺开朗翻了相册给龚子棋看，喏。他看着照片里的女孩子没说什么话，烟却被风吃掉大半管了。

晚上还是去之前那家餐厅吃饭，龚子棋叫了杯柠檬伏加特，贺开朗一样给他拍照。比之前更细心，滤镜眼花缭乱像初中生写小说，一点一点描绘龚子棋每块咬肌，每颗牙齿，每根睫毛，色情电影的小广告一样，眼神把他从发丝到脚趾舔了一遍，两个人就是不说话。龚子棋稀里糊涂喝了两杯就上头，脸到血管堪堪能看清，烧他心肺一片难受。

不要继续喝了，阿棋，你已经醉了。龚子棋眼尾垂下来，就是不笑，早上去游泳时的指腹洗到皱皱巴巴的，发白。紧紧捏捏对准照相机，傻得像坐牢十几年的罪犯问你在干嘛啊，贺开朗愣了一下，说拍照啊。镜头底下龚子棋一片红通通红闪闪，吃饭时掉米还会像以前沾在衣服上，愣愣一颗一颗拔下来。滤镜很暗，把龚子棋一半脸藏在不存在的阴影里。贺开朗默默放下相机，摆平碗筷问阿棋明天想去哪里玩。龚子棋低下眼睑，皮鞋悄悄摩挲对方的棉麻裤脚，艰难，微小，如口吃一样说痴线，做不做爱。

好吧，他们直接在楼道里做了。龚子棋有一种视死如归的感觉，十分凶狠地拿犬牙咬对方嘴唇，被贺开朗骂了一下说你是狗呢，又拿舌头去勾他上颚，搞得龚子棋哼哧哼哧地喘。他使劲打贺开朗后背，双腿不停挣扎。不是，我问你，你女朋友怎么办。那是我亲妹妹，阿棋。

你他妈有病啊臭傻逼！龚子棋气得抖到整个人都怕，眼睛里几滴东西就莫名其妙地滚出来，然后就硬生生被贺开朗打开了。龚子棋往东西上如发泄一样抬上来又坐下去，不知死活地呻吟，这种痛感撕心裂肺地贯穿始终，痛到蝴蝶骨张开又闭合，像一扇小门顶住两块软骨说欢迎光临。龚子棋就一遍遍感受他腹里那根炽热伤人的东西，兜着新纹的翅膀小声地叫。后来哭了，就像青春疼痛文学的小女生这么丢脸，贺开朗的头发磨着他刚刚二十岁的身体，磨着一颗心脏狂跳。躲在角落里蜷缩成一床皱巴巴的棉被，腿要夹紧都噼里啪啦地软了。

贺开朗又是棱角分明，冷冷清清地问他记不记得十八岁那会儿，自己缠着要做爱。龚子棋被顶着说不出话，沉默一会儿又说不知道，敷衍说这么久我早忘啦。还有点生气，本来读书不行，字又歪歪扭扭像水蛭长宽高难看，还要被贺开朗这方面损。于是越后面龚子棋越不叫，咬紧嘴唇说累了。最后被插得一颤一颤掉眼泪，才露出舌尖，发出那种小狗呜咽的声音。

到最后灯罩被风吹得呜呼呜呼，在夜里有细小又冷静的轰鸣。做的太久就整片整片的黑，压在他们身上。身上的刺青都要连在一起，生出一片新的图腾，新的暗河，新的心脏叽里呱啦地跳。贺开朗口头编诗，对龚子棋念念丽江旅馆七楼，二十四小时按摩店，呆瓜阿棋在进行柏拉图式的华丽自慰。

龚子棋嘟囔着说恨死你了，不要说我听不懂的屁话。


End file.
